


all around the world but we stay

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: it's all about us wherever we are [4]
Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: From they are still juniors and now seniors, she is surprised that he’s never been so further away.





	all around the world but we stay

He is one of those who stays longest. Even more than her _sisters_ , yet she realizes it not-so-often. From they were still teenagers, innocent and full of passion, and now the adults who settle with their stable career and constant lifestyle—he finishes his duty and she finds her true passion and life.

Kim Hyoyeon considers Lee Hyukjae more than just that _common people_ outside her life. After some ups and downs, broken relationship and altering sisterhood, he is still there, not so far yet not playfully close.

From they are still juniors and now seniors, she is surprised that he’s never been so further away. It is as if they grow old together, turning their backs from the sweetest fairytale to a reality—because she’s never been a type to trust happily-ever-after of a sugary-sweet tales—with their constant work in their passion: dance. They bend with dance, they break loose with dance. They fly back and forth, from Europe to the States, they stay in Japan or do their group’s Asia tour, yet their memories and present (—and maybe future, too) remain in Seoul. Becoming a part of its air; as if they breath it in and out.

Sometimes they pay a visit to juniors who are passionately practicing in the building, and they’ll be sitting together in the corner, reminiscing the good old days, and when the reality sinks in they know the present is good too. He passes her a towel after a session of them giving the juniors a couple of demo, and he sits cross-legged next to her, _how many years we’ve known each other, actually?_

She laughs, _people come and go, huh?_

He grins, _and yet, here we are, staying._ He is scratching his brow, she is tilting her head to the side to him. _It’s good, right?_ She makes sure herself, and later, she adds, _this kind of moment is the one we will cherish, no matter what happens, okay?_

He nods without any doubt, _I even will be proud of this_.


End file.
